Lalaloopsy Littles
Lalaloopsy littles is a TV series. It is a littles version of the real episodes of Lalaloopsy. Season 1 Batter Up Peaches wants to make a high stack of pancakes. Princess Parade Trinket and Twisty teach Scrambled, Squirt and Scribbles to be princesses. Scribbleitis Everyone gets infected by Scribbles crayons. Astros Moon Mission Astro's trip to the moon is canceled when the ship gets broken. The Big Sheep Sleep Blanket counts Bow's sheep, until they run amok. March of the April Fools Squirt wants to prank everyone. Saved by the Gift Scribbles gives Trinket a gift but Trinket hates it. In a Jam Peaches's berries get frozen while Bundles gets snowed in. Flight Plan Twinkle tries to overcome her fear of heights. Tower of Treasure Matey cleans Captains house, making Captain sad. Mayo Delivers Mayo breaks her leg while delivering Mayo Burgers to Squirt's air show. A Tree Grows in Lala Land Petal 'grows' Crumbs a tree. Speedy in the Hole Speedy tries to fix Twisty's gramophone. A Hobby for Specs Specs doesn't have a hobby. Tin-amic Duo Tiny searches for a sidekick. A Lala goes a Long Way Trinket doesn't want Jewel to go sledding Stumbles Day Off Stumbles takes a day off while Sherri loses Croissant. Sleepless in Lala Land Blanket doesn't want Pillow to sleepwalk. Don't Fence Me In Trinket, Scrambled, Astro and Squirt bully Scribbles. Petal's Rare Plant Petal finds a plant. Now You See Him Now you Don't Tricky makes her pet disappear and help specs watch Bea. Astro and the Star Catcher Astro wants to catch a star Stuck on You Trinket and Aspen are stuck together Jolly's Joyful Holiday While it is not snowing, Jolly has to find a fast way to deliver presents Criss Cross Crisis Trinket gets mixed up with the tin can phones making Scribbles, Scrambeled, Mayo and Squirt mixed up with their jobs Mablenut Muffin Mission Peaches asked for Sprinkle and Mouse to make Mabelnut Muffins for Peaches and Scrambeld's birthday which is that day. Sprinkle and Mouse do not know what a mabelnut is, so they as Specs to help Season 2 Episodes Trinket's Jewel Chest Trinket's Jewels float off to sea and ask Matey and Captain to help her Balancing Act Squirt and Trouble work on a new circus act, and Stumbles learns how to ride a bike. Nighty Knight Squirt and Twinkle help Madame overcome her fear of the dark by going on a quest to retrieve a fabled amulet. Trinket cant find a necklace Life of the parties Posy gets mixed up with the parties for Trouble, Bundles and Blanket's parties. Speedy and Squirt race go-karts By the Book Specs, Trouble, Squirt, Mayo, and Sprinkle try to recreate and experience a Wild West book, but they end up "writing" another story Princess Spaghetti Day Trinket gets ready for the visit of Mimi/Salty and Scribbles have a spaghetti party Wishful Thinking Wishes tries to make Astro's wish come true/ Tiny tries to find her toy Tricky's Magic Hero Tricky finally meets her magic hero Sun Magic Spells./ Trinket rivals Mimi at the Princess Club and Twisty had a hard time voting. Scribbles' New Masterpiece Scribbles sculpts a lala called Doodles 'N' Shapes and she meets peaches, bundles, and specs Scribbles Draws the Line Scribbles draws a chalk lala called Draw E. Doodles. Specs tries to direct a play but Hook and Captain argue Trunk Show Squirt loses her voice and cant help Peanut Worm do his show so Blanket helps/ matey, trinket, and stumbles teach crab to tie a knot Kiwi's Mainland Holiday Captain, Twisty, Sprinkle, Aspen, and Specs bully Kiwi Knick Knack Knock Knock Bea looks for a ghost dog but the 'ghost dog' is actually Rags./scribbles, scrambled, and peaches make jack-o-lanterns Case of the missing Pickles Mayo's Pickles go missing, and Peaches, Captain, Red, and Twisty are all suspects! (AND NO NICHOLASJUDY SHE IS NOT GOING TO CRY!) so near yet so far Specs, Squirt, Speedy, Astro, and Peaches try to get Asteroid back home Eight Legged Friend Trinket is afraid of spiders Belly Laugh Stumbles annoys Aspen so he dupes her Apple on top Petal meets Apple for the first time and Sprinkle gets jealous. Icy's Wonderful Ice and Snow Show Icy invites Scribbles and Mayo to Ice Skate Spiritball! Spirit Pom Poms invents Spiritball so she can have something big to cheer. Sprinkle tries to make souffle rise. Out on a limb squirt bundles and aspen get stuck in a tree so red and tiny compete to rescue them '' NOTE THERE ARE SOME BIG TIME ASPEN X RED MOMENTS'' Pet Peeve Speedy builds a machine for Aspen Petal's Amazing Amazies Petal helps all her friends grow plants Two Pirates are better than One Captain meets Hook and race to get the treasure first. Scribbles and Matey make a sculpture No Laughing Matter Squirt attempts to pull a prank on Tiny, but it backfires, inadvertently putting Crumbs' mouse in danger. Feeling sorry, Squirt decides to end her work as Lalaloopsy Land's funny circus act. A Big Change of Place Jewel and Peanut trade places Category:TV Shows